


A Rare Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Poor Sewer King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King viewed two girls approaching him with various objects. ''Pretties for your king?'' He frowned as one girl placed a necklace in front of him. The Sewer King nodded near her. He turned to the other girl. His eyes widened after he saw what she obtained from others above the sewer. They settled on the rare toy alligator she held.





	A Rare Alligator

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King viewed two girls approaching him with various objects. ''Pretties for your king?'' He frowned as one girl placed a necklace in front of him. The Sewer King nodded near her. He turned to the other girl. His eyes widened after he saw what she obtained from others above the sewer. They settled on the rare toy alligator she held.

*I remember viewing a newspaper photo recently.* The Sewer King took the alligator. He embraced it. His eyes settled on the girls again. His frown returned. ''You can go now.''

The girls ran to obtain additional pretties.

*Zero pretties for a poverty-stricken boy* the Sewer King thought. He continued to embrace the alligator. The Sewer King smiled. He focused on his new toy. His smile remained. *I'll protect you.* 

The Sewer King turned and walked to three alligators. He stretched his arm. He held the alligator in front of them. ''A new pretty.'' 

The Sewer King stumbled before he released the alligator. His eyes became wide another time when it fell and bounced twice. They settled on a few ripped areas. *I'll protect you* the Sewer King thought as his shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
